Yusuke's New Mission
by captaincoolman9
Summary: Yu Yu HakushoInuYasha crossover. Yusuke's on a new mission. Now that Yusuke is dead, they have to do some tests to get him back. I re-did chapters 17 and 18 just to let you know Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In detention yet again...  
  
"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabura said.  
  
Hey Kuwabura, what did you do to get here?" Yusuke said.  
  
"You know, the usual. Beating the hell out of 3 kids. Ever since I've been hanging out with you Urameshi, these people are really weak."  
  
"I wonder why...(what an idiot...)"  
  
RING RING RING RING!!!  
  
"Well, I guess detention is over. Let's go to your house, Urameshi."  
  
"Ok... let's just get out of here before we get lectured again by another goofy teacher..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On the way to Yusuke's house...  
  
"Hey Kuwabura, do you feel that? It feels like someone is heading toward us with alot of spirit energy..."  
  
"Hell yea, I feel it too! It's coming extremely fast!!!"  
  
Very quickly someone suddenely appears right behind Yusuke. Yusuke feels the presence of the intruder and quickly turns around to see that it is Hiei, a demon friend of Yusuke's. He is very impatient and has horrible people skills. He is a fire apparition.  
  
"What do you want, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Yusuke sees a video tape in Hiei's hands and he quickly figures out what its for.  
  
"What's the mission now, Hiei? Fighting Toguru again? That would suck if he came back alot stronger." Yusuke said.  
  
"That would suck, Yusuke, and yet again I do not know what's in this tape. It's from spirit world, and Koenma made me send it today as soon as he was finished so you better find out what your mission is quick before he throws a fit."  
  
"Yea, that sounds like him, so Kuwabura, instead of going to my house let's go back to your house because you have a better VCR."  
  
"Whatever it is Urameshi I'M NOT GETTING INVOLVED WITH THIS!!! I don't want to risk my life yet again for your sorry ass."  
  
"Whatever Kuwabura, I didn't expect you to come anyways."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At Kuwabura's house once again...  
  
"Come on Kuwabura, put the tape in already!!! I don't got all day... let's just get this over with..." Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabura inserted the tape into the VCR and pushed the play button.  
  
(Stupid entrance sequence of Koenma's) "Aheem... is this thing on... oh! Hello Yusuke! I have another dangerous yet very important mission for you to get started on. And anyone without spirit awareness will only see and hear fuzz yet again." Koenma stated.  
  
"Yea, like the fuzz worked LAST time..." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Anyways, the mission is yet again a case where you have to find someone, but fortunately for you you don't have to rescue this person you just have to bring this person to me in spirit world. At the snap of my fingers, you will see a picture. It is one of my famous magic tricks." SNAP!  
  
"Come on, like Koenma has anything better to do then his job as a toddler..."  
  
"This is a picture of a girl named Kagome. Unfortunately... aheem... this is NOT the person to bring to me. She has a friend named InuYasha, who is a *cough* *cough* demon... he is extremely powerful and has a bit of an attitude problem like Hiei. I ADVISE you, Yusuke, to bring at LEAST Kurama and Hiei to help you because you are gonna need help finding, controlling, and bringing him to my office. I hope you get him here as soon as possible because that is the first part of your mission. I will tell you the second part when you get here with InuYasha. Any further questions ask Botan because she is coming with you. That is all. Good luck Yusuke, you're gonna need it." Koenma ended.  
  
"Well, I guess we're gonna have to get started on this mission right away... so I'll see you later Kuwabura... Kuwabura?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Uh... Um... Yusuke... I'm gonna help this time just because I'm a good friend and Koenma insisted on bringing friends so-  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabura I see you blushing you want to see that girl!"  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE Urameshi I really want to go to help you and to meet that girl!"  
  
"Whatever happened to Yukina???"  
  
"Uh... who's Yukina? Never heard of someone like that... who is that?"  
  
"Alright you can come! We better get outside quick because I feel Botan's spirit energy approaching so we better go, and bring the tape with you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hello boys! We meet again! You saw the tape from Koenma, right?" Botan asked.  
  
"What do you think Botan? Of course we did! Hiei WAS the messenger you know." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Well geez! You certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed today... Anyways, InuYasha is a dog demon and he has some very powerful attacks. In order to even talk to him, you're probably gonna have to fight him so I would be prepared when we find him. We can start after your school ends tomorrow, Yusuke."  
  
"Ok, I'll try to find Hiei and Kurama later today."  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. You needed me and Hiei for another mission of yours?" Kurama said.  
  
Kurama is a demon kitsune, another friend of Yusuke's. He is alot kinder than Hiei, and he is alot more patient as well.  
  
"Whoa! You're starting to get sneakier and sneakier every time I see you, well, can you help us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Of course, Yusuke. Hiei and I were training when Hiei told me he delivered a tape to you so I decided to come but secretly, and don't worry Yusuke, Hiei and I already discussed we would help you, although Hiei wasn't very happy..."  
  
"Well, that sounds like Hiei. Well, meet me and Kuwabura after school in detention."  
  
"Alright, Yusuke. See you tomorrow."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at Yusuke's house...  
  
"(Sounding drunk) I'm going to stay with my friends for a while 'hiccup' uh... uh... Yusuke... so... watch 'hiccup' the house for 'hiccup' me... okay?" said Yusuke's mom.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever. See ya in a couple days." Yusuke answered.  
  
Later that night Yusuke couldn't stop thinking about that InuYasha character. Was Koenma right about him being extremely strong? Yusuke thought about two of the hard tasks he would have to fulfill. First of all, Koenma or Botan didn't even say where they even might be. Even if Yusuke did find InuYasha he would probably have to fight him and that might be hard because Koenma stated that he should at least bring Hiei and Kurama with him. Yusuke finally fell asleep with InuYasha still on his mind.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
Yea, yea, I no. My first chapter sucked but trust me it's about to get a whole lot better! I hope you at least enjoyed the first chapter please R&R!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day at school...  
  
"Yes, we have a new student joining our class today! Her name is... Kagome!" said Yusuke's teacher.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kuwabura and Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I there anything wrong, boys?"  
  
"No, no, I just uh... uh... looked at my science grade." said Yusuke.  
  
"Ok... anyways, she will be joining us for a couple of weeks only, but she will be here today and tomorrow. (bell rings) NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"Hey, Kuwabura! Ready to go to detention?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Urameshi, I've been in detention LONG enough to be ready for it." replied Kuwabura.  
  
"(breathes in) No. I mean ready to start our mission? Kagome IS in our school, you know. This makes our mission a WHOLE lot easier!"  
  
"Huh? Did you say Kagome??? Oh yea! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Let's go."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In detention...  
  
"Where's Kurama and Hiei? They should be here by now. Maybe they got lost?" said Kuwabura.  
  
"Kuwabura, why are you so damn stupid? They probably got caught in their training. Besides, Kaiko said she is Kagome's friend now so whenever we're ready we can start. Oh, I feel Kurama's and Hiei's powers now." said Yusuke.  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey guys, I see Kaiko and Kagome just around the corner. We better hurry." said Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, we aren't looking for the girl, we are looking for InuYasha! Forget the human." said Hiei.  
  
"Uh... Hiei, we are gonna ask Kagome some questions like who are her other friends, but wait a second... wouldn't she get scared if we all were there?" said Yusuke.  
  
"You're right, Urameshi! She would probably run off and we would never see her again. Oh... Kagome... how I-  
  
"Hey Kuwabura! Since you're in the mood (chuckles) why don't you go over to her and ask her if she know's InuYasha, then you could become friends (yea right) and we all find out where InuYasha is and get this over with!" said Yusuke.  
  
"(blushing) F-f-f-fine Urameshi I w-w-w-will..." said Kuwabura.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Uh... Kaiko... I need to talk to you for a minute..." said Yusuke.  
  
"What for, Yusuke?" replied Kaiko.  
  
"It's another one of my missions, I need Kuwabura to ask Kagome some questions, so tell her to talk to him, and answer ALL of his questions, okay?"  
  
"Ok... but what does Kuwabura asking Kagome questions have to do with your mission?"  
  
"I'll tell you now.(Yusuke tells Kaiko about his mission) And THAT, is my mission. Okay???"  
  
"Ok Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke walks back to Kuwabura. "Well, what are you waiting for, Kuwabura? Ask her the question!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'm going..."  
  
Kuwabura walks over to Kagome and asks her if she knew anybody named InuYasha. As usual, Kagome freaked out and started to run. Yusuke, Kuwabura, Kurama, and Hiei started to follow. But for some weird reason Kagome started to get faster. Then the others realised why. InuYasha had picked up Kagome and he was really fast! Pretty soon, Yusuke, Kuwabura, and Kurama were out of sight. But Hiei was right behind them because he was really fast, too. He was actually slowing down so he would make InuYasha think he lost them. They finally went to a shrine and inside it was a well. InuYasha and Kagome jumped in the well and when Hiei checked to see them there, they were gone. Eventually, the others caught up to Hiei. "Where the hell did they go, Hiei!?! I thought you were right behind them!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Why do you think I'm standing near this well for?" replied Hiei.  
  
"Because you wanted a drink?" said Kuwabura.  
  
"No, you damned human! They jumped in the well and now they're gone!"  
  
"Wait a second, Hiei! It's a time portal! But I don't think humans can go through... so me and Hiei will fish them out." said Kurama.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yea, so what did you think? Well anyways, I won't write Chapter 3 until I have over 10 reviews. I might not be able to write it anyways because I'm going on vacation! I might need to go double shift to get it done! Let's hope I do... 


	3. Hiei vs InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Well... the story starts to have its battles in this chapter so be prepared for some action (finally) anyways, enjoy and R&R!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hiei and Kurama jumped into the well. When they finally fell through, it looked like they were in the past by who knows how many years. Then they got to their senses and saw Kagome and InuYasha still running. "Geez, this will never end, Kurama. I'll probably have to stop them dead in their tracks now." said Hiei.  
  
"Go right ahead, Hiei. I'm right behind you." replied Kurama.  
  
Hiei went after them like no tomorrow. In a matter of seconds, Hiei stopped them. "InuYasha... we need you to come with us..." Hiei said.  
  
"Why don't you make me!?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha, listen. All you have to do is come with us, go to spirit world and you can go home. That's all we're asking." Kurama said.  
  
"InuYasha, don't do it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What, you think I was going to? If you want me to come with you, we're gonna have to fight!!!" replied InuYasha.  
  
"Finally, a challenge. Kurama, let me take care of this one. I haven't fought anyone in a while." asked Hiei.  
  
"Alright, fine. Have fun." said Kurama.  
  
Hiei lunged at InuYasha at full speed and punched him directly in the face. InuYasha managed to pull out his Tetesaiga sword and it transformed into his father's fang. "What the hell... is that...?" asked Hiei.  
  
"It's my father's fang, you idiot! Now I'm gonna kill you with it!" answered InuYasha.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! THE SCAR OF WIND!!!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
InuYasha had hit Hiei almost directly. But when he found Hiei managing to get up, he knew it wasn't over yet. InuYasha felt a strange power starting to rise from Hiei. Hiei reached for his bandana. He took it off and then his Jagan eye had finally awaken. Hiei was far from finished. At extreme speeds, Hiei was punching InuYasha all over the place when InuYasha didn't even know what hit him. InuYasha yelled, "SCAR OF WIND!!!" and hit Hiei again.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHhhhh!!!... that... hurt... you..." Hiei barely said.  
  
Then Hiei rose his spirit energy yet again but this time much faster. Hiei started to turn a green color and soon had eyes all over his body. He has transformed into his full demon form! (In case you don't remember his full demon form, he transformed into this when fighting Yusuke for the first time) "Now that I'm in my FULL demon form, you will soon DIE!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! We aren't supposed to kill him! We're supposed to just take him to spirit world!" said Kurama.  
  
"Whatever, Kurama. I don't care if he's alive or dead."  
  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up I'm gonna kill you NOW!!!" screamed InuYasha.  
  
"THE SCAR OF WIND!!!"  
  
"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! Damn you... Now you will witness the TRUE power of a fire apparition!!!"  
  
"How can you still be... alive...?"  
  
"I advise you to get the girl as far as possible away from here!"  
  
"Kagome!!! Get the hell out of here!!!"  
  
"Right!" said Kagome.  
  
"ahhhh... DRAGON..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?! IV'E HEARD OF THIS MOVE BEFORE!!! OH SHIT!!!"  
  
"...OF THE DARKNESS..."  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...FLAME!!!"  
  
A dark dragon emerged from the flame Hiei created and it charged right for InuYasha. InuYasha tried to dodge it... but... InuYasha was hit! He fell to the ground. He looked unconsious. "I hope you didn't kill him, Hiei." said Kurama.  
  
"Whatever. (switches back to human form and puts the bandana over his eye) Let's just get him out of here and to get him to spirit world. Man, for a minute, I thought he was gonna get me with another one of his moves. Just pick him up Kurama, let's go." replied Hiei.  
  
Kurama picks up InuYasha and they go through the well and they appear back in their own time and by their suprise, Yusuke and Kuwabura were still there.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey! You got him! That was faster than I thought. It was only a couple of hours." said Yusuke.  
  
"Let's just hurry and get him to spirit world before he wakes up." said Kurama.  
  
"What did you do to him anyways, guys?" asked Kuwabura.  
  
"I used dragon of the darkness flame on him. I'm suprised he didn't turn into ashes like that other guy at the dark tournament." replied Hiei.  
  
"Whoa... you must of been serious, Hiei." said Kuwabura.  
  
"I WAS being serious Kuwabura, and why dont you shut the hell up for a change?"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTTT!!! At least let me come!?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Alright, and hurry up." said Yusuke.  
  
"Yay!" said Kuwabura.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In spirit world...  
  
"Well, Yusuke. You did a fine job, finding InuYasha so quickly." said Koenma.  
  
"Actually, I did all the work, Koenma." said Hiei.  
  
"Whatever... anyways, Kagome, how many Shikon jewel shards do you have?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Well, we just retrieved our half from Naraku and we found more so we only need to find about 10 more shards." answered Kagome.  
  
"Well good! We don't want the jewel shards to fall into the wrong hands, now do we?"  
  
"Uh... Koenma, what's the next part of my mission?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, oh yea. The next part of your mission is-  
  
"What... what the hell... *cough* just happened *cough* to me? Why am I here? *cough*" asked InuYasha.  
  
No one paid attention to InuYasha. Kagome went to check if InuYasha was ok. "InuYasha, are you okay?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yea, that just knocked me out, I don't even feel a scratch!" replied InuYasha.  
  
"What...?" mumbled Hiei.  
  
"Aheem... anyways... the next part of your mission is...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Find out what Yusuke's second part of his new mission is in the next chapter! I'm not gonna have enough time to do chapter 4 because I'm going on vacation. Sorry about that... hope you like it! R&R!!! 


	4. Joining Teams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Yay! It just so happens that I have enough time to finish chapter 4! I updated my story just as I was gonna leave! Well, I'm suprised I got this many reviews I thought I wasn't gonna get any thank you please R&R!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yusuke, your next mission is to- Koenma was cut off (yet again).  
  
"I want to know HOW you weren't touched by my Dragon of the Darkness Flame. TELL ME NOW YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Sheesh, it's my fire rat clothes, I can't get burned by flames or hurt by any normal sword." replied InuYasha.  
  
"What!?! Damn..."  
  
"ANYWAYS, AS I WAS SO RUDELY INTERUPTED!!! Yusuke, your next mission is to help InuYasha on his quest to find the rest of the Shikon jewel." finally said Koenma.  
  
"I don't need any help from stupid humans! No! I won't let them!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Why do you want us to help them, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well Yusuke, I want you to help them because I sense that Naraku is getting stronger by the second! As I'm reading in my future book, I read that your WHOLE group gets killed by Naraku. So that's why I want Yusuke to help you because we don't want the Shikon jewel in Naraku's hands, so you HAVE TO ACCEPT, INUYASHA! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!!" answered Koenma.  
  
"Will we die even if he helps us?" asks InuYasha.  
  
"I don't know yet, but you should get Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabura to help Yusuke also, so it would increase your chance of living. I will know the answer after 1 week of you having Yusuke helping you fight because even I don't know that information yet." replied Koenma.  
  
"Ok, ok, they can help us. But as soon as we get the Shikon jewel completed, they are out of here!"  
  
"Well, you better get out of here, I sense Naraku is heading for the well into Yusuke's time." Koenma added.  
  
"Ok. Let's fight Naraku!" said InuYasha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In InuYasha's time near the well...  
  
"Yea, these are my friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and you already met Kagome." said InuYasha.  
  
The Yu Yu gang and the InuYasha gang now know each other (Kaiko and Botan are there also) Then Kuwabura felt a spirit power drawing near. "What the hell... I sense someone really powerful headed STRAIGHT for us!!!" said Kuwabura.  
  
"It HAS to be Naraku, *sniff* *sniff* nobody smells that bad!" replied InuYasha.  
  
Then they saw Naraku arrive. Naraku didn't stop though. He just kept running. "No! He's trying to run right through us, knocking us all down and escape!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Not in my time! SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Yusuke shot a huge blast from his finger and it hit Naraku at full force. When the smoke cleared, Naraku got up. (He's not in his bear-suit thing) "What... I wasn't expecting that... and who the heck are you?" asked Naraku.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective. Now we have you where we want you. Prepare to DIE!!!" answered Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke charged at Naraku, and so did Kurama, and InuYasha. InuYasha used the scar of wind, Kurama used rose whip lash, and Yusuke used shot gun. Naraku was hit! Then at incredible speed, he punched all three of them down to the ground. Then he ran as fast as he could and he captured Miroku, Kagome, Kuwabura, and Kaiko and tied them with a special rope and he jumped in the well. All they heard was this, "I'm meeting someone strong enough to stop you, so you better hurry and save your friends! Hahahahahahahaha!!!" said Naraku.  
  
"NOOO!!! KAGOME!!! MIROKU!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"KAIKO!!! KUWABURA!!!" cried Yusuke.  
  
"Come on, we better go after them!" said Botan.  
  
The gang leaped into the well. When they appeared and saw Naraku running, they went after him. When they drew near, Hiei said he was going after him. When Hiei caught up to Naraku, they disappeared into thin air. They didn't stop running though, because Kurama said he felt his energy go into and abandoned factory. When they finally got there, they saw Hiei in his full demon form kneeling to the ground not looking up. "Hiei! What happened!?!" asked Yusuke.  
  
There was no answer from Hiei. "Hiei, do you hear me? I said ARE YOU- Yusuke was suddenly cut off because what he saw suprised him. Hiei had risen, but there was something in his Jagan eye. "Holy Shit! There's a Shikon jewel in Hiei's eye!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"I'll fight him.(somehow knowing the Shikon jewel's power to control someone) Hiei, let's fight!" said Kurama.  
  
Kurama suddenly transformed into his demon form, Youko Kurama. "Since when did you learn how to do that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"During training." answered Kurama.  
  
Then he lunged at Hiei. Hiei moved out of the way and puched him in the stomach. Then Kurama put out his Death Tree and moved it toward Hiei. Hiei pulled out his sword and sliced through the trees and attempted to slash Kurama in the face but it was like Kurama expected that to happen because he ducked and pulled out his rose whip and tied Hiei up. "InuYasha! Do you know how to take this jewel shard out?" asked Kurama as Hiei struggled to get free.  
  
"Yea, hold on!" replied InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha jumped up and pulled the shard from Hiei's Jagan eye. Then Hiei returned to his human form and fainted. Kurama let him go and ran inside to find Naraku. "Wait! We can't just barge in there! We need someone to sneak in there and see what's going on!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Good idea! I'll disguise myself as a rat and see what is going on." said Shippo.  
  
Shippo turned himself into a rat and ran inside through a small crack. Once inside, she ran while being quiet up next to Naraku. He looked like he was talking to two people, but Shippo couldn't see their faces. Then Naraku stood up and said, "I know you're in here Shippo!"  
  
Then that's when everybody barged in and ran to Naraku. Then Yusuke went to look to see if Kaiko and them were okay. They were sleeping. Then Yusuke turned to see who Naraku was talking to... and Yusuke said, "Holy Shit! It's you...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yea so it's kinda obvious to see who the two characters are. Anyways, if you don't know who they are, just read chapter 5. Oh yea, I'm going on vacation so now (seriously) I can't update my story until next week. So I hope you like my story so far please R&R!!! And be patient I will write chapter 5 the day I get back! 


	5. Togoru Brothers vs Yusuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. (who cares?)  
  
Yay! I'm back! Anyways I wrote this chapter as soon as I got home so enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke saw that Naraku was talking to the... you guessed it... the Togoru brothers. They were both there, in good shape. "What the... but... how... how did you survive, Togoru?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Naraku revived us, but he used alot of his power." Togoru answered.  
  
"Yes Yusuke, now you have to fight him... ALONE!!!" Naraku hissed.  
  
"What!?!" Yusuke yelled out in confusion.  
  
Then Yusuke turned around and saw that everyone was knocked out. Kurama looked like he was trying to get up, but secretly. Naraku led Yusuke and the Togoru brothers to an arena in the abandoned factory. "So who would of thought this was here..." said Yusuke.  
  
Then Naraku used his magic in a way that the Togoru brothers and Yusuke could not escape the arena if they tried. "The winner gets out. You better win Togoru, I used a lot of energy on you!" yelled Naraku. He didn't seem the same.  
  
Togoru took off his jacket. His brother lept on his arm and transformed into a sword. Yusuke got ready. Then Togoru started to power up and yelled, "50%!!! LET'S SEE HOW YOU PUT UP AGAINS'T 50% OF MY POWER!!!" yelled Togoru.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard, I practically broke your hand when you used 80% of your strength." commented Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! Togoru has jewel shards! They are embedded on his left arm, right arm, left leg, and right leg, and his brother has one embedded on his forehead! Be very careful Yusuke! They make them a whole lot stronger!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Although Kurama couldn't break through the shield. Naraku must be back watching the others and he must of not noticed Kurama gone because he wasn't coming back. Then Togoru charged at Yusuke. He went to slice him, but Yusuke jumped to the side and yelled 'SPIRIT GUN!' and it hit Togoru in the shoulder. "You're lucky that hit me, but now I won't let you out of my sight!" yelled Togoru.  
  
He quickly ran up behind Yusuke and punched him in the back. Yusuke went flying right into the force field and almost instantly he got up. Then he started to run up to Togoru. "SHOT GUN!!!" yelled Yusuke and there was explosions all over Togoru.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Yusuke saw Togoru and he had his brother as a shield. "Damn! I forgot the little bastard could turn into a shield!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Trust me Yusuke, he cannot be broken, no matter HOW strong your spirit gun is." replied Togoru.  
  
Yusuke thought, "What about my new attack? If I get close enough when he has to use his brother as a shield, I think I could kill his brother, and that will make life easier. The only thing is, I will only have either a spirit gun or a shot gun to use after, and then I will be completely drained of spirit energy.  
  
Yusuke also thought that he should at least weaken Togoru more, without using spirit energy. "Hey Togoru, EAT THIS! SHOT GUN!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Togoru made his brother a shield again and faced where Yusuke was, but nothing happened. Then Yusuke was right behind Togoru and had a perfect shot! Yusuke only used a little spirit energy and charged up for a really strong punch, and when he did, Togoru went flying across the arena and when he crashed into the force field, the whole building shook. "Hey Togoru, about my shot gun, I WAS JUST KIDDING!!! HAHAHA!!!" laughed Yusuke.  
  
"Argh... Yusuke, you still seem to be strong... 85% OF MY POWER!!!" Togoru screamed.  
  
Then Yusuke knew this was the right time. He started running up to Togoru, and then he jumped to his side. Yusuke put his fingers in a position almost as he would for spirit gun, but he put his middle finger up with his index. "TOGORU!!! THIS IS IT!!! DOUBLE BARREL SHOT GUN!!!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
The blast is extremely powerful. It's like two shot gun blasts put all into one huge blast. As expected, Togoru used his brother as a shield. The huge blast hit Togoru's brother as a shield and it shattered into pieces! The shikon jewel fell to the ground. "BROTHER!!! NO!!! I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH BY KILLING YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, YUSUKE URAMESHI!!! YOU BASTARD!!! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" cried Togoru.  
  
"100% OF MY POWER!!!"  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
The special thing about Yusuke's attack is that after it fires one shot, it fires a second shot, and then he can't use it for 5 days or until he increases is spirit energy.  
  
"AHHHH!!! DOUBLE BARREL SHOT GUN FIRE TWO!!!"  
  
Yusuke hit Togoru direct in the stomach, and he dropped both the Shikon jewels from his legs. Yusuke picked up the jewel shards from him and his brother. Now Togoru only has two jewel shards. His power decreased dramatically, as well as Yusuke's. Then Yusuke ran towards Togoru and he knew what was coming so he stepped back as Yusuke went to hit him and he punched him hard in the face. Yusuke flew back. It took a while for Yusuke to get back up because he saw Togoru slowly coming toward him. "You know as well as I do that we are both extremely hurt. So one of us has to die." said Togoru.  
  
"It's not gonna be me!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke tried to get to the side of him to fire a spirit gun but Togoru punched him 5 times in the stomach. Then he kicked him across the arena. SLAM! Yusuke was hurt, he was hurt bad. Togoru went up to him to deliver the final blow, but then Yusuke got up and jumped, stepping on his face and went behind him. Togoru turned around, startled. "This is all I have Togoru! SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What an ending, huhÂ¿ Anyways the next chapter is gonna be a good one so in chapter 6 you will read what happens to Togoru. Or Yusuke? Will he survive as well? Find out why in chapter 6. R&R! 


	6. It's Not Over

Disclaimer: For goodness sake, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Alright! Yusuke is about to spirit gun Togoru to hell, or is he? What will happen? Why are you reading this, just read the damn chapter!!!  
Â¿Â§Â¿  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke put his finger up to Togoru's face as he turned around. "SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Togoru flinched. But nothing came out of Yusuke's finger. "SHIT!!! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?!" Yusuke cried.  
  
Then he realised why. When Togoru didn't know where Yusuke was, Yusuke used some spirit energy to punch him. The spirit energy that he used was just enough to use a spirit gun but Yusuke got carried away. Yusuke fell on his knees and pounded on the ground a couple times. Togoru went to Yusuke and punched him in the face. Yusuke flew back and hit the ground. Yusuke got up and yelled, "I don't need spirit energy to kill you, Togoru!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
He ran up to Togoru and went to punch him. He went to block, but Yusuke ran to the side and ran into him full force. They both fell to the ground. No one got up. Yusuke was trying to get up and eventually got up and looked at Togoru. "You bastard, I finally killed you... but I know you will come back... I would shoot you with a spirit gun, but I don't have enough spirit energy, so go to hell instead." Yusuke muttered.  
  
Naraku's energy force field went away and Kurama ran in instantly and grabbed the other two jewel shards from Togoru and went to Yusuke. "You did it, Yusuke! You killed Togoru!!!" Kurama said gleefully.  
  
"I don't know, Kurama. For some reason I know he's still alive." said Yusuke.  
  
"Ugn... you're right Urameshi... I'm not dead... BROTHER!!!" shrieked Togoru.  
  
His brother, who was shattered in a bunch of pieces, suddenely sprang toward the air and all the pieces combined into one, forming his brother. Togoru got up. He went to his brother and said, "Yusuke Urameshi... we will be back... the power of the Shikon jewel still surged in our blood, so my brother regenerated himself and I have enough energy to run. We will see you again, and train. We will." said Togoru.  
  
Togoru suddenly dissapeared and then Naraku came. Naraku looked stunned as Togoru wasn't there. "What the hell happened here? Naraku asked.  
  
"I took out Togoru, but I'm hurt in the process." answered Yusuke.  
  
"You will disappear to another area with only SOME of your friends!!!" Naraku yelled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Suddenly Yusuke and Kurama disappeared and reappeared in some kind of forest region. They both felt great power on all sides of them, but there was a HUGE power in front of them, but far away. It was getting stronger by the second. "What the hell is that, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's very strong. The other powers are approaching." replied Kurama.  
  
Suddenly, they saw InuYasha, and a knocked out Hiei. "Where are the others?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We don't know. We don't even feel there powers! I wonder where they could be... wait! They should be at Naraku's phantom castle! We have to find it!" replied InuYasha.  
  
"Maybe it's that huge power through the forest, it has to be!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Let's hurry! The others must be in trouble... Kagome... let's go NOW!!!" screamed InuYasha.  
  
They ran through the forest. Then suddenly, Hiei started to wake up. "Ugn... uh... where... am I?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Good, you're awake, we need you. We're in the forest." answered Kurama.  
  
Then they finally got through the forest and went to a wide open area. But they didn't see any castle. "Where the hell is the castle, InuYasha? Is it hidden?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"It's not here... but... what the hell is that...?" InuYasha replied.  
  
"A strange weird old man walked up to them. "What are you doing here? This is PRIVATE PROPERTY!!!" yelled the old man.  
  
Then he suddenly pulled out a Shikon jewel shard from his jacket. "He has a Shikon jewel shard!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"HUMANS!!! I WILL SHOW YOU REAL POWER!!! AHHHH!!!" screamed the old man.  
  
He placed the Shikon jewel shard on his chest and then he started to glow. Then he lit the whole area up with a white light so nobody could see him. But the others felt HUMONGUS POWER coming from him. "How the hell did he do that? I didn't know Shikon jewel shard could make you transform!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"It's getting stronger, and I don't have any spirit energy, so good luck, I can't fight!" said Yusuke.  
  
"I don't think Hiei can either. Well, I guess it's just me and you, InuYasha." said Kurama.  
  
The white light disappeared and then the smoke cleared as well. Then they saw the figure. "Holy shit! What the hell...?!?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alright, Yusuke and Hiei can't fight, so it's Kurama and InuYasha vs the mysterious old man. Who is this weird person?Â¿? And what did he transform into?Â¿? Find out in the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission!!! Â¿Â§Â¿ 


	7. Kurama and InuYasha vs the Warrior of He...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei run into an old man. Now he's transforming. What the hell does he transform into? Hiei and Yusuke can't fight either! Or can they? Read this exciting chapter to find out!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ah... his power is amazing! I can barely stand!" said Kurama.  
  
"And this is a good thing?" yelled InuYasha.  
  
The white light disappeared and the smoke cleared. Then they saw it. It was this huge, bulky, muscular man wearing army clothes. "I am the warrior of hell!!! You will not be able to survive even with a little of my energy!" yelled the warrior.  
  
"I've heard of this guy in history before! They didn't know who he was, but he killed millions of people in war, and he wasn't on anyone's side!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"I'm suprised you have heard of me, human. Yes, I did kill millions, on this planet. I have also traveled to the demon world and killed BILLIONS there. I am unstoppable. I cannot be defeated. I am MUCH more powerful then Togoru, but I did fight him over 75 years ago, I had him crying and bowing to my feet! He was so weak... and yet you have trouble fighting him... so sad... your lives will be annilated in a matter of seconds. Hahahahahahaha..." laughed the warrior.  
  
"How do you know we fought Togoru?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I was watching the tournament you were in, I was in my old human form. Anyways, let's fight!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!! Iron rever soul stealer!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
He hit the legendary warrior and he fell to the ground. "That's the last time I will be off-guard! Now eat this! FIST OF HELL!!!" yelled the warrior  
  
He punched the ground and a HUGE crack went to Kurama and InuYasha and the ground began to shake. Then huge globs of lava spewed out and went to fall on them, but they both dodged. Yusuke and Hiei were out of reach. As InuYasha jumped in the air, he used the wind scar while Kurama transformed into Youko Kurama. The wind scar slashed the warrior of hell as he was trying to get his fist out of the ground. He was slashed dead in the face and chest, and he flew back 30 feet. He got back up instantly. Kurama pulled out his trees of death and ran to the warrior of hell as the trees moved closer. The trees bit into both his arms and legs but the warrior was not affected. "Kurama! It's not that easy to kill me! These trees are nothing compared to some of the things I've seen. Oh well. AHHHH!!!" said the warrior.  
  
He powered up his spirit energy and the trees instantly disenagrated. Then he ran up to Kurama and went to punch him, but InuYasha used wind scar again and he flew to the ground. Then Kurama pulled out his rose whip and used rose whip lash and tied up the legendary warrior. He broke out fast, but it wasn't fast enough for him as InuYasha used claws of blood, iron rever soul stealer, and a wind scar combo. The warrior fell to the ground again, and Kurama charged at him and jumped up and kicked him hard in the stomach. The warrior gasped for air when suddenly InuYasha used death of a thousand demons and sliced him three times. "Argh... you are stronger than I thought, but you still don't have enough power to beat me! MACHINE GUN!!!" yelled the warrior.  
  
His arm quickly transformed into a machine gun and he was shooting out huge bullets of spirit energy at Kurama and InuYasha. They were hit multiple times and flew to the ground. They got up about 10 seconds later and went up to the legendary warrior. "Hahahahahahaha... I knew you wouldn't last very long... so I decided to get these things finished... so here it goes!!! Ahhh..." said the warrior.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"I have no clue, but we better attack him fast!" answered Kurama.  
  
"HERE IT GOES!!! DEATH BY THE DEVIL!!!" screamed the warrior.  
  
He shot out some kind of weird red fire from his hand then it turned into a freakish bull flame and it charged for InuYasha and Kurama. "Hey InuYasha, if one of us has to die, let's split up! He doesn't look like he can do it again." yelled Kurama.  
  
"Alright, let's see what it does." yelled InuYasha.  
  
They both ran in different directions. "Fools! You cannot escape this! HAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the warrior.  
  
Instantly the devil flame split into two flames. "Oh shit! Now what the hell do we do?" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"I have an idea... though it might not work... but run towards me!!!" answered Kurama.  
  
They both charged for each other and the devil flames followed. Then right when they were about to collide, they jumped straight up in the air and the two devil flames collided and created a HUGE explosion. Everyone was blown away by it, including the legendary warrior. Eventually, it stopped, and they got back to their feet. Then when everyone got to their senses, the legendary warrior instantly charged at InuYasha and Kurama and punched them both in the stomach. They flew back 50 feet and they were both out of breath. "Hahahaha... now that they are down, I don't want these rascals to get in the way..." said the warrior.  
  
"What are you talking about, we can't fight! Hiei and I can barely stand!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"But you know of my true existence. I cannot let you live... so you will DIE!!!  
  
"WHAT!?!" both Hiei and Yusuke screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! DEATH... BY... THE... DEVIL!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Yusuke and Hiei screamed.  
  
He shot the flame from his hand and it was headed for a direct course for Hiei and Yusuke. "I only need one flame to destroy you, you are close together!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the warrior.  
  
"I can't get up... no... they are gonna die..." cried Kurama.  
  
"They have to live... Even though I hated you at first... you guys are pretty cool... I just wish it would of lasted longer..." said InuYasha.  
  
"Wow InuYasha, I didn't know you felt that way..."  
  
"Whatever... did I say that?"  
  
The flame drew nearer and nearer to its prey. Hiei and Yusuke drew nearer and nearer to their death. The flame charged at them...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke and Hiei are about to die! Or are they? If they do survive, how? Even when they get through that ordeal, how will they defeat the legendary warrior of hell? How will Yusuke and the gang escape this event. Find out in the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission!!! 


	8. He's dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha but I do own the Warrior of Hell.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei are about to be blown to hell and back 12 times in under 2 seconds! Or will they? If they survive, how can these tired warriors survive? Find out how in this exciting chapter 8!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke and Hiei are in big trouble, and they can't stop it as well as InuYasha and Kurama. It seemed over. Then suddenly, "Yusuke!!! NO!!!" cried Kaiko.  
  
"Kaiko, what the hell are you doing here? Get the hell away from here!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
The flame was about 10 feet away from them now. "No! Urameshi! You can't die!!!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura jumped in front of them both and the flame hit him hard in the stomach. Kuwabura cried out in pain. The explosion finally stopped, and Kuwabura was on the ground, he didn't look like he would make it. "KUWABURA!!!" yelled Yusuke as he ran toward him.  
  
"Ugn............uh..........Urameshi..........you're safe.................................now......."said Kuwabura.  
  
Those were his last words. In a minute, he disappeared. Yusuke knew he was at spirit world now. "Damn you, Kuwabura, you DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!! You bastard, you killed my friend, and now I swear, I'm gonna kill you! I swear it I won't rest until you are DEAD!!!" cried Yusuke.  
  
Even Hiei looked sad. Then suddenly, he was charging up for something, but no one noticed. "You can't beat me, even if you did have spirit energy!!!" yelled the warrior.  
  
"Yusuke! Hold him off!!! I have something that can kill him!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"I will, Hiei. It better kill him... AHHHH!!!" answered Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke charged at the legendary warrior. He instantly disappeared behind him and the warrior turned around and Yusuke punched him really hard in the face, and he flew back 20 feet. Then Yusuke jumped in the air, and yelled, "While they were fighting, I gathered up enough energy for a spirit gun, so here it goes! This one IS FOR KUWABURA!!! SPIRIT GUN!!!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
He shot the blast and it hit him directly in the stomach and there was a huge explosion. Right when the smoke cleared, Yusuke fell down right on him and punched him about 20 times in the stomach. Then he punched him in the face and then kicked him. The warrior took some time getting up. "I'm... almost...ready... just need... more time... Yusuke..." said Hiei.  
  
"NOOO!!! I won't let you finish your attack!!!" yelled the warrior.  
  
He charged at Hiei but Yusuke went in front of him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly by over where Kurama and InuYasha were. "Wow, what do we have here, Kurama?" asked InuYasha sarcasticly.  
  
"I don't know, but let's fight!" answered Kurama.  
  
Kurama used the death tree to hold him while InuYasha used the wind scar. Then Hiei yelled, "I'm finished guys! Get out of the way!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Hiei spread out his arms away from him, then crossed them in front of his chest. Then suddenly, his bandana flew of and disenagrated by his power. The this HUGE flame appeared where his arms were. Then he put his arms out in front of him, his palms facing the legendary warrior. "Ahhhhh... JAGAN FLAME!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Suddenly Hiei was shooting hundreds of green and orange colored flames from his hand. The warrior was hit hundreds of times! He feel to the ground, but that didn't stop Hiei. He still kept shooting. Soon the whole area was exploding in flames! After what seemed like hours, Hiei stopped. But Hiei didn't fall asleep. The whole place was set on fire. InuYasha grabbed the Shikon jewel that remained from the ashes of the Warrior of Hell. He was finally defeated. "How come you aren't drained of energy, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I'm not tired because I didn't use my power, I used the sun's energy. Anyways, let's go, I'm tired of looking at that pile of ashes." replied Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabura..." Yusuke said right before they left.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know this was a short chapter so don't yell at me, I know! Now that Kuwabura's dead, they continue their journey. What new challenges will they find ahead? Will they get to Naraku and find the rest of their friends in time? Find out in the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! 


	9. Yusuke's School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
They defeated the Warrior of Hell! But Kuwabura was sacrificed in the process (I personally don't care). Now they are on their way to Naraku's castle! Or are they? Don't ask about the review that I sent that said something like beast master, because my friend was over and he wanted to review my story but I was logged in when he didn't know. Sorry about that!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Kuwabura... why did you do that? Dammit KUWABURA!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, I think he's better off DEAD." said Hiei.  
  
"Don't say that, Hiei. He saved both your life and Yusuke's, so I would be happy." said Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, it was HIS choice, not mine. I was planning to die anyways, I thought it would be over, but that loser killed himself... what and idiot. So I still think he's better off dead."  
  
"Nothing will get to your head, Hiei."  
  
"Hey guys, let's go to my house, then we can rest, like for five days." said Yusuke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At Yusuke's house five days later...  
  
"Yes! I have all my spirit energy plus more, and I can use double barrel shot gun again!!!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, we better go." said InuYasha.  
  
"Kaiko, stay here." said Yusuke.  
  
Then they left. They felt a weird spirit energy coming from the direction of Yusuke's school. Then as they were running there, they saw some weird demon show up. He was a blue color and four times the size of InuYasha. He lunged at Hiei but missed. Hiei pulled out his katana and sliced him ove 20 times. Then InuYasha used scar of wind and made the demon disenagrate. Then they kept getting closer to Yusuke's school. As they drew nearer and nearer, they were attacked by more and more demons, which were getting stronger and faster as they went closer. Then they were near the entrance of his school when suddenly they saw a very familiar foe. It was Rando. "I remember you from Genkai's tournament! You were the demon I was after! This shouldn't be too hard..." said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm much more powerful then I was then, and you were lucky I changed into a very small form of myself. Now you will witness TRUE POWER!!!" yelled Rando.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Eat this! Shot Gun!!!"  
  
Rando was hit. Then he got up. InuYasha used scar of wind, Kurama used rosewhip lash, and Hiei used fists of the mortal flame on him. Rando was blown away, but he wasn't defeated. He got back up and started running toward them. "The winds of sealing!!!" yelled Rando.  
  
Strange colored winds started to surround Yusuke, Kurama, and InuYasha, tying them up. Hiei was too fast to catch. InuYasha broke out using claws of blood. "I guess I have no choice, I have to use it! Ah...... ah...... Dragon!-  
  
"What the heck?  
  
"Of the darkness..."  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
"WAVE!!!  
  
No, not dragon of the darkness flame. WAVE. As seen in the Yu Yu Hakusho movie. Anyways, Hiei shot out about 7 or 8 dragons from the flame he created from his hand. Anyways, all but one hit Rando and he was blown to pieces. Hiei was tired though, but he still had energy. Then they went to the doors of Yusuke's school. They heard on the intercom, "Yes, yes. Come in Urameshi, you'll see alot of suprises!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"That's no principal." said Yusuke.  
  
"That sounded like Naraku! He's in there! He must be using your school as his phantom castle! We have to go in NOW!!!" said InuYasha.  
  
They ran inside. Then they had to fight through an army of cultivated humans. Then they realised after about 15 minutes, that they were regenerating endlessly. So Hiei and InuYasha jumped over them while Kurama and Yusuke held them off to see how. They finally got far enough to see a very big cultivated human, and it was yellow. He kept shooting out smaller cultivated humans. So Hiei and InuYasha started to fight it. "SCAR OF WIND!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Fists of the mortal flame!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
After those two moves, it collapsed and it stopped creating cultivated humans. Then they continued to fight the remaining cultivated humans until they met at a hall way. There were no more cultivated humans. Then they started running down the hall. Then they turned left but then stopped because they saw someone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Who stopped them? Is it Naraku? Will they ever get all of the Shikon jewel pieces and stop Naraku? Find out in the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! Thanks for reading my story so far! Review please! 


	10. Togoru?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Yusuke and the gang find out that Naraku's phantom castle is disguised as his school! They made it through the school so far... but who stopped them? Find out in this chapter of Yusuke's New Mission!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yusuke... I cannot let you go farther then this point, we better fight to declare who goes farther." said the unknown.  
  
"Togoru! I know it's you! And what do you mean by you going farther?" said Yusuke.  
  
"I want revenge from Naraku, and I hear that he's sending some very very strong demons on guard. I can't do it myself. If we...-  
  
"...join teams we can work together to stop Naraku!" finished Yusuke.  
  
"Only temporary... as soon as he's dead, we fight the final fight, to the DEATH!" said Togoru.  
  
"Alright, let's go." said Kurama.  
  
"Who would of thought that Togoru would join our team?" thought Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and InuYasha.  
  
They raced through the school to the hallway where the assistant and pricipals office was. They went to the principals office. Inside, they found that it was an ancient shrine. But the passage to go further was sealed shut with a very strong metal. "Togoru! Try breaking through it with your punch. Use 100% power." asked Yusuke.  
  
"Fine... ahh!!! 100% POWER!!!" yelled Togoru.  
  
He punched the wall clearly and it blew up into rubble. Then they saw another wall yet tougher, but Togoru couldn't, he used alot of energy on the last one. Then InuYasha got an idea. "Hey! It's just an illusion, just run right through it!!!" commented InuYasha.  
  
So they ran through the wall and the next 4 walls until they reached an ancient well. They all jumped in. Then when they got out, they saw it... Naraku's Phantom Castle! "This is it! The end of the line for Naraku! Let's do this!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
They ran inside to find more cultivated humans. "Let me handle this..." said Togoru.  
  
"Okay, just hurry! We don't have much time!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Ah... WAVE PUNCH!!!" yelled Togoru.  
  
Togoru punched the air and suddenly the whole area exploded around the area he punched. He used wave punch two more times when all the cultivated humans were destroyed, including that room of the castle. "Let's hurry! No time to waste!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
They ran to the next room of the castle when they saw Togoru's brother. "Togoru, why isn't your brother with you?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Because Naraku used his magic to control him, I got away, that's why I want to get revenge!" answered Togoru.  
  
Togoru's brother lunged at Togoru but, using 100% power, used wave punch, instantly blowing his brother away. "How do you reverse the spell?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"You have to kill him, reversing the spell putting him back to normal. Doing that, he will instantly be revived being able to control himself again." replied Togoru.  
  
His brother stretched out his arms and grabbed Togoru, squeezing him. Togoru couldn't move. "Here we go! SHOT GUN!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Yusuke shot his shot gun at Togoru's brother. It weakened his grip, causing Togoru to escape and use wave fist again. This time, Togoru's brother grabbed on to Kurama and started to squeez him. Then InuYasha used scar of wind, Togoru just punched his brother, and Yusuke used a spirit gun. His brother let go of Kurama and flew back and hit the wall. Kurama then used rosewhip lash to tie him up. Then Togoru said, "Sorry brother, I know this is going to be painful, but I'm going to help you. AHHH!!! 100% PUNCH OF TERROR!!!"  
  
He hit his brother, causing him to get knocked out, but he wasn't dead yet. Then, Togoru got out of the way when Hiei used dragon of the darkness flame, causing his brother to be in extreme pain. Then his brother disappeared and grabbed tightly around Hiei's neck, causing him to faint. Then he stretched his finger, stabbing Yusuke. Then InuYasha and Kurama both grabbed him, giving Togoru a chance to kill him. He used wave fist, but Kurama and InuYasha weren't hurt. His brother finally died. "My brother will wake up in about five minutes, let's keep going." said Togoru.  
  
They went to the next room when suddenly Togoru turned around and said, "LET' FIGHT URAMESHI!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What is Togoru talking about? Why does he want to fight Yusuke and the gang when they joined teams to stop Naraku? Find out why in the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! Review please!!! 


	11. On the Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Yusuke and Togoru suddenly joined teams to stop Naraku, and now Togoru wants to fight Yusuke! What is he thinking? What does he really mean? Fimd out in this amazing chapter of Yusuke's New Mission!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Let's fight now, YUSUKE!!!" yelled Togoru.  
  
"What are you talking about? We just joined teams to KILL Naraku and we haven't even gotten to him yet and you want to fight me already?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I told you already, Urameshi. I wanted revenge to save my brother, I thought he would be in the same room as Naraku, but he was in the previous room. I'm done having my revenge, MY BROTHER IS SAVED!!!" yelled Togoru.  
  
Already at 100% power, he used 100% punch of terror on Yusuke, but he missed, allowing Yusuke a direct hit for a spirit gun. So he did use it, hitting Togoru hard in the back. Then InuYasha used scar of wind on him, hurting Togoru again. Kurama went up to Togoru and transforming into Youko Kurama at the same time, punching and kicking him, keeping Togoru on the ground. Hiei was still knocked out. Yusuke used shotgun, and InuYasha used scar of wind again. Then Togoru disappeared and went to his brother. Togoru's brother then woke up, and instantly attacked Yusuke, stabbed him in the stomach with is finger, hurting him real bad. Then his brother jmped up on Togoru's arm and transformed into a sword again. "Now that me and my brother know new technique's and being a whole lot stronger, you don't stand a chance." said Togoru.  
  
"Oh, we'll see Togoru... we'll see." said Yusuke, still hurt.  
  
Togoru charged at them all, and used wave fist, blasting everybody away and hurting them badly. Then his brother transformed into a weird gun. It started to shoot spirit energy out of it, hitting everybody. Then he transformed into a sword again, attempting to slash Kurama but he disappeared and went behind him used a new move called rosewhip stab, which was a rose whip but straightened out, and very sharp at the end. So Kurama stabbed him in the back six or seven times. Then Togoru turned around, and punched Kurama in the face, making him fly back and hitting the wall. Then Togoru ran up to InuYasha and used wave fist, concentrating all of his power on InuYasha, making the wave fist at full power. InuYasha flew back, and he was knocked out. Kurama was trying to get up, but fell back down. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Urameshi." said Togoru.  
  
"No! It's over now Togoru!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke ran up to Togoru. "DOUBLE BARREL SHOT GUN!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke shot it right at Togoru, and Togoru used his brother as a shield, shattering and killing him again. Yusuke shot the second blast at Togoru. It hit him in the stomach, making him fly through walls. Yusuke then fell to the ground. "That's all I have, Togoru. I hope you're satisfied." said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke fainted. Then someone came in the room where they were and said, "No it ugn... wasn't Yusuke ugn... I'm still... alive... ugn... and here's my last move..." said Togoru.  
  
Togoru summoned up just enough energy to use wave fist one more time, to kill them all. Then suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"  
  
"What!?! I thought you were knocked out by my brother! How dare you!!!" yelled Togoru.  
  
Togoru was hit by Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame. Togoru fell to the ground. About a minute later, Togoru's body and his brother's pieces vanished in thin air. "Spirit world." said Hiei.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Let's go, and let's hurry!" said InuYasha as everybody woke up.  
  
They ran through the next four rooms when suddenly the door behind them shut with one of the hardest metals in the world. The same thing happened to the door in front of them. They were locked in a room without enough energy to break down the door. Then suddenly, they heard something. "The doors will open in one day, I hope you have enough energy to fight the next round of my guards! We will serve you food and water, so until then, rest up!" yelled Naraku through the intercom.  
  
Everybody rested. InuYasha and Hiei actually trained and rested while Kurama and Yusuke just rested. The day was almost passed when Yusuke woke up and asked, "InuYasha, why did Naraku help us? Wouldn't he want to kill us as soon as possible?"  
  
"I don't know, Yusuke. He's definitely up to something. We better be ready when we fight him!" replied InuYasha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When the door finally opened...  
  
They ran through and went to the next room. Ahead, they saw four doors: One to the left, one to the right, one straight ahead, and one up at the end of a staircase in the same room. Then they heard Naraku's voice again. "The door at the top of the staircase is locked with three keyholes. I used my magic to make it impossible to pass through it unless you have all three keys. Each door has one enemy inside, two you will reconize, one you will not.. After you defeat each enemy, they will give you one of the three keys to the door. If you some how manage to survive to collect all three keys, you will unlock the door to my dungeon. Then once past the dungeon, you will reach me in the last room of my castle!!! There you will fight me and you will not survive!!!" explained Naraku.  
  
Then they decided to go to the door to the left first. Inside, the room was all dark. Then they heard a voice. "Remember me, Yusuke Urameshi? Let's fight to the death!" said the unknown person.  
  
"What the heck? I reconize that voice!" said Yusuke.  
  
The lights turned on. Yusuke was right! It was...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Who could it possibly be? One of Yusuke's enemies? Or even one of Yusuke's friends? FInd out in the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! I can't believe I have 30 reviews (no thanks to my friend who was signed on my account) enjoy and review please!!! 


	12. The Fighter is?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Defeating Togoru once and for all, the Yu Yu team, without Kuwabura, dieing in a sacrifice to save his friends, and InuYasha continue prowling through Naraku's phantom castle. Finding four doors and learning about what they must do, they enter the door to their left and fight someone they reconize! Who is it? Find out right now by reading this chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The lights turned on. Yusuke was right! It was... Suzaku! Leader of the Saint Beasts!  
  
"Suzaku! I thought I killed you!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I lived, and I have trained greatly since then. Last week, I ran into Naraku, and he gave me a jewel shard! Now that I am a whole lot stronger, and I learned new abilties, you cannot win Yusuke Urameshi!!!" said Suzaku.  
  
They saw the jewel shard embedded in his forhead, when suddenely he lunged at Yusuke and yelled, "Thunder Punch!"  
  
Suzaku punched Yusuke in the stomach and he was struck by lightning a couple times. He screamed in pain, but then recovered and used spirit gun, hitting Suzaku full force. He hit the wall and got back up but was hit again with InuYasha's iron rever soul stealer, so he got hurt again, then Hiei used fists of the mortal flame on him, punching him extremely fast and then Kuram jumped in and used rose whip stab and stabbed him in the chest. Then, he disappeared., reappearing right behind them and yelled, "Lightning strike!!!"  
  
The four heros were hit, falling to the ground. Then Yusuke got up and used shot gun, hitting Suzaku, but he didn't fall and used thunder punch on Yusuke, knocking him out. Then InuYasha got up and used scar of wind, knocking Suzaku down. Then he disappeared again and reappeared in another spot. "You might reconize this, Urameshi! The Prism of SEVEN!!!" yelled Suzaku.  
  
"Ugn... no... not again..." said Yusuke.  
  
"What, what the hell happens?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Well, he turns himself into seven clones, and they all have a mind of there own, no illusions, all beings. Then you HAVE to kill all seven of them, and if one stands, he takes all the energy from the others that are dead to heal himself, then does that move again, and it keeps going until he's dead..." explained Yusuke.  
  
"Damn! What the hell are we gonna do now?" said Hiei.  
  
Susaku split into seven Suzakus, and then they all jumped into the air and used the prism of torment. They hit all four heros, then InuYasha got up as well as Kurama, somehow knowing a plan. "I'm putting all of my power into this! So don't hold back Kurama, we have to finish him NOW!!!" yelled InuYasha as he jumped in the air.  
  
"Yes, I am. (transforms to Youko) here we go!!!" yelled Kurama as he, too, jumped in the air.  
  
"AHHH!!! DEATH OF A THOUSAND DEMONS!!!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
InuYasha sliced all seven Suzakus, stunning them, giving them an open chance to kill. "Here we go! TREE ROOT STAB!!!" yelled Youko Kurama.  
  
Instead of rosewhip stab, this one's a tree, and all the roots combine into a really sharp object, and Kurama threw it at them, stabbing right through each one, hitting all of them. Their bodies were gushing out blood, HUGE holes in their stomachs, extremely bloody. "Well, that takes care of that." said Hiei.  
  
"The key should appear any second!" said Yusuke. They were standing by the front door when suddenly one of the Suzaku's started to move, but VERY slowly. Soon, spirit energy from his clones started escaping and going to him, and after a while he was healed. That's when they noticed. Soon he was up and laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha... ah, yes! I knew you fools woudl do that! Now, I will do the same move! THE PRISM OF SEVEN RESTORATION!!!" yelled Suzaku.  
  
"Shit! I drained alot of my energy for that move!" said InuYasha.  
  
"I am drained of energy as well." said Kurama.  
  
"Well, la de da! We have to find a way to kill him, he's much stronger than he was before to die from a shot gun, but-" Yusuke was cut off.  
  
"-Stun them. I have a way." said Hiei.  
  
"Whatever, Hiei. Well, here we GO!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke ran up to the seven Suzakus. "Remember this? AHHH!!! SHOT GUN!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
The seven Susaku's were hit.and blasted to the wall. As they were getting up, Hiei yelled, "Black Dragon WAVE!!!"  
  
Black dragon wave is short for dragon of the darkness wave, so don't yell at me! Anyways, he shot out exactly seven dragons, and each hit one Suzaku. The whole room exploded with energy as they exploded at the same time. After the smoke cleared, one Suzaku got back up. "Hehehehe... it's still not over..." said Suzaku.  
  
"Yes it is, spirit gun." said Yusuke.  
  
He shot it at Suzaku's chest, killing him. They took the jewel shard from his forehead as well as the key that appeared out of nowhere. So then they left the room as Suzaku disappeared forever. They unlocked one of the locks on the door, and now they need two more keys. But what door will they go through next?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Now readers, I need your help on this one. You will decide which door they will go through, and I will be honest, I know who the people are in each door. So when you review, just tell me what door they should go through. One of the doors holds a huge disadvantage to the team, and the other door doesn't matter. Will they go through the door to the right? Or the door straight ahead? You decide, and see what happens in the next exciting chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! Review with your answer!!! Thanks for reading so far!!! 


	13. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: What was I gonna say...  
  
Soory about the wait... I went on vacation on a very short notice... Yay! I just want to get the chapter done now! And the winner is... the door straight ahead!!! Oh shit, why this door! Why not the other one!!! Oh, well. My fault for having people vote. Here we go! Chapter 13 of Yusuke's New Mission starts NOW!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They walked out of the left door. Then suddenly the door vanished. "What door should we go through next, Yusuke?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Something tells me we should go through the door straight ahead!" answered Yusuke.  
  
"I wonder where the hell he got that idea." said InuYasha.  
  
They opened the door, and again, the lights were off. "Shit, like things couldn't be more suspensful." said Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned on. What they saw shocked them, as if they just died. They saw... "Ku...wabura? But-" Yusuke was cut off.  
  
"What the hell is this guy doing alive again!?!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Hey guys, you're here!" said Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura looked like he tried to run over there, but he didn't move. "Oh yeah... uh... Urameshi... I can't control my body... but I can talk and comtrol my thoughts... Naraku put a jewel shard in my head to control my body... how are we gonna get out of this one?" asked Kuwabura.  
  
"Oh shit! This is not cool!" said Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly Kuwabura charged at Yusuke punching him clear across the face. "Sorry Urameshi! I don't mean any of the stuff my body does!!!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, remember Togoru said that you need to kill them to make Naraku stop controlling them, then they come back to life?" said Kurama.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry Kuwabura you have to die, but then you come back." said Yusuke.  
  
"Hey! Don't I get a say in this? I feel pain as well as I can control my thoughts! Urameshi, it's gonna hurt REALLY bad... is there another way?" pleaded Kuwabura.  
  
"No, there isn't Kuwabura, and we are sorry for the damage we cause, but you will come back to life in a matter of minutes!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Why don't I kill him... I don't care for his begging." said Hiei.  
  
"Hey! Shut up shrimp!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
Suddenly Kuwabura charged at Hiei, pulling out his spirit sword, then suddenly appeared right behing Hiei, slashing him in the back. "Ahhh!!! That hurt..." said Hiei.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha... Hiei... that was for calling Kuwabura a jerk, and soon, I will have Kuwabura kick ALL of your asses!!!" laughed Naraku.  
  
Then Yusuke shot a spirit gun at Kuwabura, but he dodged it, then cut Yusuke four times. Then InuYasha hit Kuwabura with a wind scar. "OWWW!!! Hey! Watch it InuYasha!" yelled Kuwabura as he fell to the ground.  
  
Then Yusuke got and idea. "Guys, I have an idea!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"What!?!" everyone yelled in unison, as well as Kuwabura.  
  
"We don't have to hurt him, we have to find a way to get the Shikon jewel out of his forehead!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"But, don't we have to kill him," asked InuYasha, "because we had to kill Togoru's brother!"  
  
"No, because Togoru's brother was controlled without a jewel shard, we never got one from him, remember? All you guys have to do is distract him, and when he's distracted I will spirit gun Kuwabura's head!" answered Yusuke.  
  
"HEY!!! I heard that! That will like, KILL ME!!!"  
  
"No, there will just be a huge dent in your head."  
  
"Oh, ok. Wait a second!!!"  
  
Hiei ran up to Kuwabura and used fists of the mortal flame, getting Kuawbura distracted. "Here we go! AHH!!! SPIRIT GUN!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke hit Kuwabura directly where the jewel was, making a huge 'ding' sound. The shikon jewel popped out, and InuYasha grabbed it. Kuwabura was instantly knocked out. The key fell out of his jacket. Yusuke grabbed it. They then walked out of the room with Kuwabura on Hiei's shoulders, while the room exploded.  
  
"Why do I have to carry this dimwit?" asked Hiei.  
  
No one answered him. Yusuke put the key in the second keyhole and walked into the last room. The lights were off again. Who is inside? Find out, and Hiei actually knows who it is!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nothing to say here, just read the next chapter when it updates... see ya! Got to watch Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	14. Hiei's Old Rival

Freakin' Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho! So why don't you just sue me? Oh. Never mind. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Extremely sorry for the wait! I went on another vacation that I didn't know about. I got one more next week but I will tell you when I can't update. Sorry about that... anyway, unexpectadely finding Kuwabura, the revived him from Naraku's spell as well as the dead. Grabbing the key, the head to the last room. But who lurks inside? Does Hiei know who this is? Find out now! sheesh...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I sense something..." said Hiei.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I feel a strong, yet familiar power lurking behind that door..." said Hiei.  
  
"Okay... let's just get this over with." said InuYasha.  
  
Hiei put Kuwabura down nest to the door outside of it. Then they walked in. The lights turned off. "It's you!" yelled Hiei.  
  
The lights turned on. "Lakra!" said Hiei.  
  
"Good guess, although you will die remembering it!" yelled the foe, Lakra.  
  
"How do you know this guy, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Long ago, we were rivals, he also is a fire apparition... I hate this bastard... I thought I KILLED YOU!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"You almost did, Hiei. I even was suprised, finally going to die. But then this man named Naraku showed up after you left and trained me in battle since." said Lakra.  
  
"I'll kill you once in for all!"  
  
Hiei instantly charged up to Lakra and attempted to slice him with his katana. "I was always so slow," said Lakra, "but then I trained hard and finally I'm faster! You can't catch me Hiei!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll show you! Scar of Wind!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
He succesfully hit Lakra, then right after Lakra jumped up and yelled, "You may have trained with the dragon flame Hiei, but I trained with this! LION OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"  
  
"What the hell?" Hiei said.  
  
Lakra created a shape of a black lion out of the flame he created from his hand. It charged at Hiei, as if it was running, and hit Hiei, pummeling him to the wall, then exploding. The smoke cleared and it appeared as if he was knocked out. "Well, that was easy... who's next? Oh, and if your thinking I have a jewel shard, your wrong!" yelled Lakra.  
  
"We were hoping you did, we need one more!" said InuYasha.  
  
Yusuke then jumped up into the air and yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!!!"  
  
It was about to hit Lakra, but then it just disenagrated. "What the... hell?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Ha! You don't know anything about a TRUE fire apparition. Hiei must of not learned this, but I can burn spirit attacks into ashes, so I guess you will have to use your fists!" said Lakra.  
  
"Dammit!" yelled Yusuke and InuYasha.  
  
"AHHH!!!" screamed Lakra as he charged at InuYasha. Then suddenly Kurama appeared and punched him clear across the face. Lakra flew back, landing on his feet, and chraged right back at Kurama, hitting him, making Kurama fall to the floor. Then Yusuke got up and punched Lakra in the stomach. Then Lakra sprung back at Yusuke, created a flame in his hand, then punched Yusuke wiht the same hand, burning him in the stomach. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Yusuke in pain.  
  
Yusuke fell to the ground, looking unconscious. Then Lakra turned around, and saw Hiei with a black flame on his hand.  
  
"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"NOOO!!!" yelled Lakra.  
  
The whole room exploded, making smoke cover the whole room as well. When the smoke cleared, Hiei was at the door with the key in his hand. "What hap-" Yusuke was cut off.  
  
"Don't ask." said Hiei.  
  
They unlocked the door, and when it opened, it was dark. The next part of their adventure starts now.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nothin to say, again, so... just wait for 15, okay? I always miss the episode Genkai's death! It's so freakin annoying! Bye now! Thanks for reading and review please! 


	15. Things Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, so don't bother...  
  
Finally retrieving all three keys and unlocking the door to their next task, they finally enter... but what holds inside? Find out right now, so read the freakin' chapter!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When they walked through the door, there was barely any light. "If you don't remember right, you fools, this is the dungeon part of my castle... many things hold inside... but will you survive, and manage to make it to me? HAHAHAHA!!! You can't hold back..." laughed Naraku.  
  
"Shut the hell up you bastard!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
The door shut behind them, still hard to see. It was like a HUGE maze! If you don't remember who's here, it's Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha, and Kuwabura, who suddenly woke up. "Maybe we all should split up!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Good idea, we better make it quick, though..." said Kurama.  
  
They all separated from each other. Walking along...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke's area...  
  
"Man, this place is crappy... at least make it more able to see... what?" said Yusuke to himself.  
  
Yusuke heard something... but he wasn't sure if it was the others or not. Suudenly, he saw something. It was glowing, walking toward him, but he couldn't make out who it was (this is a hallway part of the maze). Then he looked closer. "Gen...kai? Is that you? GENKAI!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
He started to run towards her, but then she started to fade. "What, Genkai, come back!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly, he saw Togoru. (damn, I wish I knew how Genkai died... shit!) Togoru suddenly killed Genkai, the same exact way he did before. "What... the hell? I killed you!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
InuYasha's area...  
  
"Damn bastard! He has Kagome... what?" InuYasha said, you guessed it, to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he saw his brother, Shesshomoru (I think that's how you spell it, I hope). He walked up to InuYasha and punched him. He flew back and hit the wall. Then InuYasha got up, and used the wind scar on his demon brother. It hit him, and he flew back. He was on the ground unconsious. "Well, that was easy! I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought!" laughed InuYasha.  
  
All of a sudden, InuYasha saw Shesshomoru's sword, the Tensaiga, glowing. Then, a bright, white light flashed on Shesshomoru and suddenly he was standing up, not even hurt. "Damn, it's your sword!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha... you can't beat me, worthless brother, for I cannot die with my Tensaiga. Hahahahahahahaha..." laughed Shesshomoru.  
  
"Dammit! Shut the hell up!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
He charged at him again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama's area...  
  
"We better hurry, the others may be in trouble..." thought Kurama.  
  
Then he saw Yusuke, Hiei, InuYasha, and Kuwabura, and their eyes were glowing red. They were possesed. They suddenly attacked Kurama. He fell to the ground. "What are you guys doing? Stop attacking, NOW!!! Take control of yourself! You have to! Take CONTROL!!!" yelled Kurama.  
  
The others started laughing, and charged at Kurama again. This time they missed him. "I can't fight you, there's no way out of this!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Kurama just can't fight his friends, he just can't. All Kurama did was dodge the attacks from the others. And half the time, he was hit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hiei's area...  
  
"Yukina... I will save you..." thought Hiei.  
  
Then, unexpectadely, he saw Yukina walking up to him. "Hello, how are you?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Fine... look out!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Suddenly Togoru came. He grabbed Yukina and started to choke her. "Hiei... help............me.............................." gasped Yukina.  
  
She soon fell to the floor, unconsious. Then Togoru walked up to Hiei and punched him. "Hahahaha... you shrimp... you can't win... I thought you were her brother, your supposed to save her... you have failed!" laughed Togoru.  
  
Hiei jumped at Togoru and used dragon of the darkness flame on him. Togoru fell to the ground. Then he got up, completely unharmed. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Hiei.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kuwabura's area...  
  
"Why is everything getting freaky around here... I wish it wasn't dark..." said Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura went to turn around and leave, but then he saw someone. He saw Yusuke. "What do you think you're doing, Kuwabura? Are you chicken? Ba-gawk! Ba-gawk! Hahahahahahahaha... you are afraid of the dark? That's funny!" laughed Yusuke.  
  
"I thought you went on your own path, Urameshi! Just shut the hell up! I kill you!!!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura jumped at Yusuke, but Yusuke moved like it was nothing and punched Kuwabura in the stomach. Kuwabura fell to the ground. "See Kuwabura? You can't beat me! You're too weak!" said Yusuke.  
  
"No... Urameshi... I... can't... lose!" said Kuwabura.  
  
Yusuke simply kicked Kuwabura back down to the floor. Then Yukina came. "Wow, Kuwabura, you are really weak, I don't want to be your friend anymore!" said Yukina.  
  
"Ha! You even dissapointed Yukina rather than yourself. You're pathetic." said Yusuke.  
  
"No... why...?" said Kuwabura.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What the hell is going here? Why is everthing falling apart? What is Naraku planning? Some people might know what is happening... Find out in the next amazing chapter of Yusuke's New Mission. Thanks for reading so far and review please! 


	16. Death by Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Everything is going wrong in the last chapter. Yusuke saw Genkai's death again. InuYasha can't beat his brother. Hiei can't save Yukina from Togoru. Kurama can't hurt his friends because he's too kind while they attack him. Kuwabura can't beat Yusuke and loses Yukina, maybe forever. What the hell is going on? Find out right now, so read the freakin' chapter for crying out loud! (not really)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Naraku's throne room...  
  
"Hahahahahaha... those fools will never find their way out of my death by illusion... they will die soon... hahahahahahahaha *cough* *gag* *cough* (clears throat) aheem... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Naraku.  
  
Suddenly, someone walked in. "Master Naraku!" said the unknown person.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" asked Naraku.  
  
It was just one of Naraku's minions. "One of them is starting to realize that this is death by illusion!" said the minion.  
  
"Ah... DAMMIT!!! Who the hell is it? InuYasha? Yusuke?" yelled Naraku.  
  
"No... I believe it's Kurama..."  
  
"Now how the hell did he find out this is a trick? He doesn't know any of my illusion tricks!"  
  
"Yes I know, sir, but-  
  
"Silence! How did he find out?"  
  
"Remember how you tortured him with the others being controlled?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, while he was fighting, he heard Yusuke yelling, so he's starting to think this is a trick, but he's still not sure..."  
  
"You fool!"  
  
Naraku suddenly filled the room with poison gas, choking the minion, to the death. "You were never really strong, so you were no help to me... they should get past this soon! I will defeat them though..." said Naraku.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama's area...  
  
"Dammit! I know this is fake! I have to warn the others!" said Kurama.  
  
He destroyed all the illusions, and suddenly woke up. He was tangled in some kind of root weeds. Then he went backwards, and ran to Yusuke's area.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke's area...  
  
"Dammit, Togoru! I swear I will kill you!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
He ran up to Togoru and punched him in the stomach, but he wasn't hurt. Togoru punched back, sending Yusuke to fly into the wall. Suddenly Yusuke heard Kurama's voice.  
  
"Yusuke! It's just an illusion! Get out of there, NOW!!!" said Kurama.  
  
"What are you talking about Kurama! Genkai was alive! And Togoru killed her! I have to kill him!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"No, listen! Just think that he's not there, because he isn't! Snap out of it, Yusuke!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Suddenly, Togoru disappeared. Then Yusuke woke up, entangled in roots. "What's this?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"That must be the root of the problem! We must untangle the others to snap them out of it! Hurry, before they are severely hurt!" answered Kurama.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hiei's area...  
  
"Ahh... dammit, Togoru! Why did you do this! You bastard!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Hiei powered up for a black dragon wave. Then suddenly, Togoru disappeared. "waht the hell?" said Hiei.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei saw Kurama and Yusuke. "We must hurry and rescue the others!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Let's go!" said Yusuke.  
  
"What the..." said Hiei.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
InuYasha's area...  
  
"Damn... this hurts... I'm all cut up from his stupid claws..." thought InuYasha, bleeding badly.  
  
Then Sheeshomoru lunged at InuYasha, slicing him in the face with his claws. "NO!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Now, for the final blow, finally, I will kill this half breed disgrace." said Sheeshomoru.  
  
Then InuYasha woke up, untangled from the roots. "It was Naraku's death by illusion, wasn't it?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Whatever you just said, it probably was, you would know." said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, let's go!" said Hiei in a hurry.  
  
"We can't forget Kuwabura!" said Kurama.  
  
"Damn..." said Hiei.  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" said Yusuke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kuwabura's area...  
  
"Yusuke... I... can't... lose... NO! Yukina! I will save you!" yelled Kuwabura.  
  
He went to punch Yusuke, but then he woke up, untangled. That didn't stop him from punching Yusuke, somehow standing in the same place the illusion Yusuke was before. Kuwabura punched Yusuke, causing Yusuke to fly back. "What the hell was that for, Kuwabura! We just saved you!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Where's Yukina?" asked Kuwabura.  
  
"With Naraku, you asshole." said Hiei.  
  
"Oh, well let's go!" said Kuwabura.  
  
"Alright, let's hurry!" said Yusuke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the front part of the dungeon...  
  
"I don't remember seeing this passage before..." said InuYasha.  
  
"I don't either..." said Kuwabura.  
  
"You don't remember what you did this morning, idiot." said Hiei.  
  
"Let's just go! No time to waste!" said Kurama.  
  
They ran down the new path, then they saw a light. They opened the door. There stood, their last enemy, Naraku.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally, it's the final showdown! Yusuke, InuYasha, Kurama, Hiei, and the dumbass, I mean Kuwabura, versus the mighty Naraku! But how will it end? Will the good free the world from terror? Or will the evil take over it completely? Find out in the awsomely created chapter 17 of Yusuke's New Mission! Thank you people SO much for reading so far, and please review! 


	17. The Gang vs Naraku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
I'm re-doing chapters 17 and 18. The story will have more chapters. There won't be a sequal. The story will continue in this story, Yusuke's New Mission. Just wanted everybody to know this. Now to get on with the chapter! Finally escaping from Naraku's grip, they finally make it to Naraku's throne room, where Naraku is! The final showdown starts right now! Who will win? Find out by reading this chapter you don't want to miss in Yusuke's New Mission!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Naraku's throne room...  
  
"Finally, the last match. I've been waiting for this day for a long time..." said Naraku.  
  
"You will die, Naraku! Where is Botan and Kaiko?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"And Miroku, Sango, and Shippo!" included InuYasha.  
  
"Hm... they are in the next room, if you manage to beat me, no one can stop you from gaining access to the last room. The door is open, but I won't let you through. This is your last battle!" answered Naraku.  
  
"And, when we win, we will get the last Shikon jewel shard, completing the Shikon JEWEL!!!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Then let the fight begin! All of you may take on me at the same time, I do not mind..." said Naraku evilly.  
  
Yusuke was the first one to charge at Naraku. Then suddenly, he saw Kaiko. "Kaiko, what are you doing here?" Yusuke said as he stopped.  
  
"Watch out Yusuke! It's an illusion!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Huh?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke was punched twelve times in the stomach then kicked across the room. "Who's next?" asked Naraku.  
  
Then Naraku suddenly filled the air with poison gas, so it was hard for everybody to fight. Naraku started to laugh, when InuYasha charged at him, pulled out his Tetsaiga, transformed it into his father's fang, and used scar of wind. It hit Naraku, then Yusuke jumped back up in the air and used spirit gun, succesfully hitting Naraku in the stomach. Then Hiei ran up close to him and used Black Dragon Wave, and all eight dragons hit Naraku full force. Then Kurama transformed into Youko Kurama, and used tree root stab, stabbing Naraku in the stomach, and then slicing him six times. Then Kuwabura pulled out his trial sword and powered it up with his spirit sword and sliced him thirteen times. Then Yusuke shot a shot gun at Naraku, causing the whole area to explode. When the smoke cleared, Naraku stood up, instantly charging at Kuwabura, and then disappeared, reappearing right behind Kuwabura, and he used a new attack he learned, called poisonous nail sting. His nails started to grow larger, then all the nails combined together into one sharp nail. Then he stabbed Kuwabura in the neck, causing Kuwabura to instantly faint, being badly poisoned. "You bastard, that's the only person you will touch!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, we'll see." said Naraku.  
  
He disappeared again, only to appear behind Hiei. "I'm not nearly as stupid as Kuwabura!" said Hiei.  
  
Hiei quickly pulled out his katana, and attempted to slice Naraku,but it only turned out to be and illusion. Then Hiei looked at Kurama, being stabbed by Naraku, just like Kuwabura, and fainting instantly as well. "Damn! Kurama!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha... you're friends were as foolish as you will be..." said Naraku.  
  
"Dammit, Naraku! Now you will taste true pain!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
Then InuYasha charged at Naraku. "I've been saving this move for a long time! FULL..." said InuYasha.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, InuYasha?" asked Naraku.  
  
"MOON..."  
  
"What!?! STOP!!! YOU'LL BLOW UP THIS WHOLE CASTLE!!! DON'T DO IT YOU FOOL!!!"  
  
"CIRCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha jumped up in the air, put his hands near each other, and blue electricity started to come from his palms. Then, a huge, moon appeared on the ground. The InuYasha charged at the ground at punched the moon with his two hands, causing a HUGE explosion.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naraku.  
  
The moon InuYasha hit exploded, sending huge beams of light energy in every direction. The whole castle blew up. Finally, the smoke cleared. It didn't hurt Yusuke or Hiei, but it weakened InuYasha greatly. "Guys... I can't fight anymore... let's just hope Naraku's dead... if he isn't, you'll have to fight, Hiei, Yusuke... check on the others... the whole castle exploded... hurry!" said InuYasha right before he fainted.  
  
"Yusuke, just pretend I fainted, hold him off for as long as possible, I have a present for him, but I have to charge for it, okay?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Alright... I'm going to check on them, okay? And what makes you think he's alive?" answered Yusuke.  
  
Hiei didn't answer. He just hid under some kind of part of Naraku's castle wall. Yusuke ran to where the others should be, and he saw that Kurama and Kuwabura (the dimwit) were alright. Then he ran to where Kaiko and the others were. He saw them fainted up ahead when Naraku appeared right in front of him. He was badly injured. "You bastards... shit... InuYasha... I didn't know... he had that much power... fuck! I'm drained of energy... oh well, it seems you're the last one... left... I will use the rest of my energy on you, Yusuke Urameshi!" said Naraku.  
  
"Shit! I'm drained too! Just one spirit gun!" said Yusuke.  
  
Naraku ran at Yusuke, and punched him in the stomach, causing Yusuke to throw up blood. He fell to the ground. "*cough* *cough*...no..." Yusuke said.  
  
Yusuke ran up and used the least of his energy for a spirit gun. He shot it, but Naraku jumped over it. "Hahahahahahahaha... useless Yusuke... that was the last of your energy, wasn't it? Now I will kill you! Here it g- AHHHH!!!" Naraku suddenly screamed.  
  
The spirit gun hit Naraku from behind. Naraku shocked, he suddenly spoke. "How... how did you hit... me... how..." asked Naraku in pain.  
  
"I tried this before with Hiei, and it reflected of a mirror, but this time I didn't know the mirror was there, so I got lucky!" said Yusuke.  
  
"You shouldn't be happy right now, you're out of spirit energy! I still have some left... well over enough to destroy you though..." said Naraku.  
  
"Do you like to hear yourself talk? I already know I'm drained of spirit energy, but I still can kick your ass with my fists, so shut the hell up!" said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke ran up to Naraku and went to punch him, but Naraku dodged and shot some kind of spirit energy shot at him. Yusuke was hit. He fell down, and didn't get back up. "Kaiko... Hiei... can't let... them... down... NO!" yelled Yusuke in deep pain.  
  
"What's this? The amature is back on his feet! What the...?" said Naraku.  
  
Yusuke's eye's were glowing a weird red color, flashing blue. "What... using your life energy to finish me... no way... I won't die this way! NO!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DOUBLE BARREL SHOT GUN!!!"  
  
Yusuke shot the spirit energy, and Naraku tried to block the first one. Electricity exploded everywhere. "Damn InuYasha and his stupid attack... I can't block this..." thought Naraku.  
  
The second blast ran into the first one causing a chain reaction, causing the energy to fly back at Yusuke. "What!?!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke's hands started glowing with spirit energy. Soon, his whole body was covered in spirit energy, created by his life energy. The huge blast Yusuke created came back at him, but Yusuke caught it, and transfered ALL of his energy into and threw it back at Naraku. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naraku.  
  
Naraku was hit, and the whole area exploded with energy. It seemed as if the whole planet shook! The smoke finally cleared, and Yusuke was down, unconscious. Naraku, covered in blood, started to move away very slowly. "I............will..........................live.............." Naraku grunted.  
  
"Not so fast." said someone.  
  
"Wha......what!?!"  
  
"Lion of the darkness flame!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
It hit Naraku, and Naraku disenagrated into thin air. The last Shikon jewel shard fell into Hiei's hands. "Hn... it's finally over..." said Hiei.  
  
InuYasha crawled to Hiei, and instantly snagged the jewel shard, and put it in his pocket. "Where... did you learn... that Hiei? I though... your friend only knew... it..." said InuYasha.  
  
"I watched his movements and figured it out, how it can obliverate enemies... so I used it." answered Hiei.  
  
Everyone got up, and somehow Kuwabura and Kurama were miracolously healed from the poison, because Naraku died, but Yusuke didn't get up.  
  
"Shit... he's... dead." said Hiei.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke died... but where will he end up? Will Yusuke come back or will he have to go through alot of tests to come back.... read the next chapter to find out! Yea, yea, i re-did this chapter.... but I just felt I should continue this great story.... well, just wait for the next chapter! 


	18. Yusuke's Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.  
  
Clearing some stuff up.... I re-did this chapter just like chapter 17. The future chapters will continue this story. Now to put you back to the story. Finally defeating Naraku, Yusuke is... well... dead. Now after rescueing the others, they hope to hear word from Koenma. What will happen?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
"Shit... he's...dead." said Hiei.  
  
"But, but how! HOW!" said Kuwabura.  
  
"He used his life energy to weaken him... it wasn't worth it though, Yusuke! Damn..." said Hiei.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"We must hear word from Koenma, so we can bring him back with a test." answered Kurama.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Well, everybody recovered nicely." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, we better be going. We hope you get Yusuke back! Visit us sometime!" Miroku said.  
  
"See ya!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei watched as the Inu game jumped into the well back to their own world. "Let's get to spirit world quickly!" Kurama said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
Spirit World.....  
  
"Hello boys!" Botan said cheerfully. "Koenma will see you now."  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei walk into Koenma's office finding Koenma, Ogre, and Yusuke's ghost body. "Did you guys keep my body safe? We need it!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, it's at my house Urameshi! Now what the hell do we have to do to get you back?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask diaper boy." Yusuke said.  
  
"Koenma.... KOENMA! WAKE UP SIR! KOENMA!!!!" screamed Ogre.  
  
"WHA! Wha... wha.... WHAT!!! What are you guys doing here.... you came while I was napping... but anyways, you had something to say?" Koenma said as waking up.  
  
"What were we gonna ask again?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hn... Simpletons." smirked Hiei.  
  
"We came to ask how Yusuke can return to life!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Oh... that.... well normally humans can't return to life unless there's a special reason. He didn't die at the wrong time... but he is spirit detective, so he then can perform two tests to come back. But the problem is, he can't do the tests." Koenma answered.  
  
"Then who'll do it if he can't?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, none other than you guys. Your just going to have to do the tests for him." Koenma said.  
  
"What!?! This sucks! I want to help!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Well, there is something you can do Yusuke. You can train yourself while being dead. It's tougher because... well, you're dead. But it's better than doing nothing all the time while they do your tests." Koenma said.  
  
"My question is, what's the test?" Kurama said.  
  
"Well Kurama, I thought you'd never ask. Your first test...." Koenma said slowly.  
  
"What. What! WHAT! WHAT!!!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL M-" Kuwabara was cut off.  
  
"Fool." Hiei said as he knocked out Kuwabara.  
  
"Your first mission is to retrieve a rare feather from a rare bird known as the pheonix." Koenma answered.  
  
"Isn't that one of the things I fought in the Dark Tournament?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, but not exactly. This type of pheonix only inhabits the depths of spirit world. I can take you to the entrance, but the rest is up to you. These pheonix creatures are very powerful and may be stronger than Togouro. But all of your strengths have increased greatly since then. Well, except for Kuwabaras." Koenma said.  
  
"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Kuwabara yelled as he got up.  
  
"Let's just get this over with. My new ability will obliverate these creatures." Hiei said.  
  
"Not so fast, Hiei. If you kill a pheonix, all the feathers from its body including the ones that fell off will disappear. So you can't kill it, but injure it enough so it is paralyzed. It's the only way. You must get the feather to me before it the pheonix dies if it will." Koenma said.  
  
"Too many rules." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes indeed, but it's to bring back a life, so I think it's worth it." Koenma said.  
  
"I think so too! The sooner, the better!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Well I think it's a waste of my time." Hiei said.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Let's go before Hiei changed his mind!" Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
In the Depths of Spirit World...  
  
"Well, here we are, boys! Good luck!" Botan said as she flew away.  
  
"Well, here we go again..." Kuwabura said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
Will they retrieve the feather without any casualties? Will.... well, that's all there is right now.... so just wait for the next chapter. There is no sequel to this story, so just wait until there's a new chapter in this story. What lurks in the depths of Spirit World? Read the next chapter of Yusuke's New Mission! Review please! 


End file.
